Atleast up here, We can dream - A Lore Olympus inspired story
by IntryEx
Summary: Persephone and Hades realize they've more in common than once thought. NSFW Story inspired by Lore Olympus by Rachel Smyth.


A brisk wind scattered the thick evening mist. There was always a chill in the air in the Underworld but tonight felt different. The air felt warm and light; somehow calmer than usual. The hillside was lit by the warm dim light of the sun as it began to disappear over the horizon. The view was breathtaking. The neon lights of the underworld sparkled like a million tiny stars and in the distance, the iridescent glow of Olympus beckoned.

The grass felt cool and crisp under their backs, prickling their skin slightly. He'd never brought a girl up here before. Come to think of it, he'd never brought anybody up here before. It might not look like much but, to Hades, this was the most important place in all the worlds. A space that was just his. Space to think. Up here, he didn't have to be 'King of the underworld;' he didn't have to worry about what people thought of him; he wasn't feared or judged. He could just be Hades. They lay there for a few minutes, their heads touching slightly as they both relaxed. Her long fuchsia hair flowed delicately around her shoulders. Their hands lay delicately in the space between them, their fingertips only inches apart.

'It's beautiful up here. It's so...' she paused. '…peaceful. I could stay here forever.' She smiled.

'Isn't it just? I found it years ago. It's as good a place as any to be alone with your thoughts.' Hades confessed, looking up at the sky, embarrassed to face her. 'Being the God of death can be kind of…heavy.' He took a breath, sighing deeply. He stretched his left arm up and placed it under his neck, resting on it for support.

'Tell me about it. Being a future Goddess of eternal maidenhood isn't exactly a picnic either. So many responsibilities and expectations. So many people expecting me to be what I'm slowly realizing that I'm not.' She said, her gaze shifting from the sky to their feet. 'I just don't want to let anybody down, Y'know?'

'Persephone believe me, I know something about expectations. My job affords me certain…' he paused, choosing his words carefully. 'characteristics… that it can be difficult to shake. I'm supposed to be cold and unfeeling; feared and unseen. When In reality, that's not me at all. It's like wearing a mask: conforming to what the world expects me to be. It gets…' he sighs, pausing.

'…Tiring? Draining? Kind of makes you feel like you just want to break free of it all?' She questions, finishing his sentence. 'Yeah, me too.'

'I…I never knew you felt like that.' Hades turned his head to face her. In all the time they'd known each other, he'd been aware that she'd struggled to come to terms with her impending role but he'd never heard her imply that it wasn't what she wanted. Her gaze shifted to meet his. A thick silence filled the air for a moment. Their fingertips touched for a brief second. A surge of electricity sparked between them. 'What about what you want?' He asked. 'What DO you want? From your life I mean.'

She paused, shocked at the question. Nobody had ever bothered to ask her what she wanted before. 'I want… well, I want what everybody wants I suppose.' She hesitates. 'I want a family. I want children. I want somebody to love and somebody who loves me. But most of all, I just want to be…happy. I want to make my own choices. I want to be my own person.'

'…Me too' Hades says softly, almost ashamed to admit his deepest desires to someone else. 'I'm so tired of being feared. I just… I'm just… lonely.' They both paused for a moment, sinking into the realization that although their circumstance were different, they both felt just as trapped.

'I don't see you that way. You know that, right?' She questions, reaching out and holding his hand. 'You're not some big bad wolf. You couldn't be further from it. You're kind and gentle. You're sensitive and you make me laugh. You're a good man Hades.'

'and I don't see you as some immature little girl either. You're smart and gutsy. You're powerful and brave. You're so much stronger than you know. You matter.' He says, interlocking his fingers with hers. 'If things were different…' He started, looking into her eyes. In that moment, they shared a look that conveyed everything that didn't need to be said.

'Well, at least up here, we can dream.' He sighs wistfully.

'Maybe we'd better go. It's getting pretty dark.' Hades suggested, noticing the sun had almost entirely disappeared. 'I'm guessing going back to Artemis' is a no go?' He enquired, hauling himself up from the ground. Persephone shuck her head melancholically. Apollo would surely still be there. 'Back to my place then? I could always make up the guest room for you?' He asked, holding his hand out to help her up.

'T-thank you.' Persephone replied, taking hades' hand and finding her feet. The ride home was silent. Tonight's conversation was one of the most frank and honest talks they'd ever shared. The tensions between them hung thick in the air, unsettled by the night's revelations.

Arriving home, Hades busied himself fixing the pair a drink, whilst Persephone headed to freshen up. Selecting glasses and placing them onto the counter, he couldn't help but think of her. This was nothing new or surprising. Nowadays, Persephone seemed to consume his every thought. Hearing how unhappy she was left a hard lump in his throat. 'She's just like me… she… understands.' He thought. He'd give anything to make her happy; to hold her in his arms; to be hers and for her to be his. He pondered for a moment, closing his eyes and imagining holding her close; feeling her soft lips against his; running his fingertips across her skin. 'Snap out of it' He reluctantly though. 'At least, up here, we can dream.' He remembered his words as they raced in his mind. Pouring two glasses of wine and placed them on the dining table. Take his in hand, he brought it to his lips, sighed deeply and sipped.

Kicking off her shoes and removing her jacket, Persephone padded gently across the plush carpeted floors, through Hades' bedroom and into his bathroom. She planted her palms on the edges of the marble basin and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She knew what she was feeling was wrong. She knew her feeling for Hades went against her training and the promises she'd made to her mother, yet she couldn't stop herself. Her cheeks flushed as she replayed Hades' words: 'At least up here, we can dream.' Why did it have to be a dream? She was done dreaming. She was done leading her life according to somebody else's plan. Stepping out into Hades' room, her bare feet sank into the soft carpet. As she made her way across the room, her fingers slid across the silk sheets of Hades' King-sized bed, subconsciously wondering what they'd feel like against her bare skin. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining his hands on her waist; up her back; in her hair; his lips on hers; his lips on her neck. A wave of warmth flushed through her body. She bit down on her lower lip.

He took another sip, contemplating his next move. He couldn't remember the last night his dreams hadn't been consumed by her; by the thought of her in his bed. What if she'd be just as tortured by the thought as he had? He'd always been a man who knew what he wanted. Right now, all he wanted was her and, after tonight, it seemed as if she might want him too. Zeus and Demeter be damned. He'd sacrificed too much. Placing the glass down on the dark oak table forcefully, Hades turned on his heels and left to find her.

Upon opening her eyes, she noticed Hades' strong frame filling the doorway. Walking towards each other, they met in the middle of the room. Both stood speechless, staring at each other.

'Persephone, I…' Hades began. With each breath, the space between them disappeared until they were just inches apart. She placed her hand lightly on his chest, catching and holding his gaze. Gently, he raised his hand to her face and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

'I don't want to dream anymore Hades. I want this to be real.' She whispered; their lips almost touching.

'I think it's time we started playing by our own rules.' He replied, taking her in his arms and pulling her in close to his body. Each kiss that followed felt like an explosion: a release of emotions contained for so long. Her hands found their way to his chest; unbuttoning each shirt button effortlessly and gently sliding the shirt down over his broad muscular shoulders. Hades flinched slightly, remembering the scars that branded his skin. Placing her hand on his chest, Persephone traced the scars with her fingertips. Hades watched every move she made and rested his hands on her waist. He'd never let anybody touch him like this before. He hated his scares but loved how good her touch felt.

Reaching his hands around her, Hades pulled on the small zipper holding up her dress. Pulling it slowly sent the dress crashing to the ground. His gaze surveyed the curves of her skin, transfixed on their beauty. A delicate white lace bra and knickers clung to each curve effortlessly. Stepping out of her dress, Persephone's fingers found their way back to his waste, unbuckling his sleek leather belt and undoing the buttons of his fly slowly, never moving her eyes from his.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' Hades whispered breathlessly, resting his forehead against hers. She didn't answer, instead taking his hand and leading him to the foot of the bed. She sat on the bed as Hades leaned over her, stroking his fingertips gently across her knee and up her inner thigh. Persephone let out a short breathy moan as he gently pushed her backward, lying her in the middle of the bed. He watched her for a second, contemplating his next move. He wanted to make her first time special. He wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel.

Discarding his trousers, Hades climbed onto the bed gently, resting over her. Planting a tender kiss on her lips, he began to trace his fingers across the clasp of her bra. Unclasping it, he slid it down her delicate arms and discarded it. Beginning at her lips, he kissed his way down her neck and across her chest. She moaned at his touch and her body twitched as he took her petite nipples between his lips. He ran his lips down her stomach and along her hips. Pulling at her knickers, he hooked his fingers around them; slid them down her slender legs and dropped them to the floor. Positioning her legs at either side of him, he planted delicate kisses along her inner thigh. Her skin blushed under his lips. He took her into his mouth; kissing her lips softly. Persephone let out a breathy moan and clung to the sheets behind her; her back bucking against the mattress and her head rolled back in pleasure. Every movement felt more intense than the last. Every kiss, every flick of his tongue sent her spiraling. She moaned breathlessly and called out his name, like the howl of the wind carried by the breeze. 'mh... Hades...' Gaia, He loved hearing his name on her lips. He shivered at the sound, a feeling of heat working its way down his spine.

He couldn't resist her any longer. He ran his fingertips up her back until his palms rested behind her ears, his fingers tangled in her hair; their lips met desperately. Her fingertips tugged at his waistband, sliding off his soft black boxers. He positioned himself between her soft warm tights as his erection pushed against her. Persephone placed her hand atop his length, guiding him inside her. Letting out a gentle moan, she clung to his muscular frame as he eased himself deeper insider her. Hades let out a deep, throaty moan; adjusting to the feeling of her around him. His gaze never strayed from hers as he moved; her hips bucked accompanying each thrust. Each movement elicited a new moan from each other them; each time louder and more desperate than the last. Their pace increased until they each could take no more. 'Persephone... I...' Hades whispered breathlessly. She clung tighter to his frame and kissed his lips urgently. 'M-me too...' and with the next thrust, they both crashed into an intense orgasm like neither had felt before.

Panting and breathless, they held each other's gaze for a moment, not saying a word. Persephone reached out her fingertips and grazed the chiseled contours of his jaw with a curt smile. Smiling back, Hades planted a soft kiss on her lips. Removing himself from inside her, he lay next to her atop the silk sheets and stroked her hair. 'Real enough for you?' He asked devilishly, kissing her lips again.

'Better.'


End file.
